lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Every Man for Himself
foi o quarto episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 53º de Lost; foi ao ar em 25 de Outubro de 2006. Sawyer descobre o quão longe seus captores são capazes de irem para frustrar seus planos de tirar ele e Kate dali, e Jack é chamado para salvar a vida de um dos Outros. Enquanto isso, o comportamento de Desmond começa a causar perplexidade nos sobreviventes quando ele começa a construir um aparelho desconhecido. Sinopse Flashback Este episódio é centrado em Sawyer, na prisão, depois de ele ter enganado Cassidy. Começa com ele lutando em um ringue com um companheiro preso, e ele ganha a luta. Conforme eles voltam para suas celas, ele vê um homem batendo em outro preso; seu amigo lhe diz que ele é Munson recentemente preso por roubar 10 milhões de dólares do governo. Sawyer ganha a confiança de Munson depois de prever que o diretor da prisão tentará e pegará o dinheiro dele e usará a mulher dele contra ele. Quando Munson se encontra com sua mulher, Sawyer se encontra com Cassidy e é muito cruel e bruto com ela, mesmo depois de ela mostrar uma foto de um bebê. O bebê é Clementine, filha de Sawyer e Cassidy. Sawyer sai nervoso, mas depois ele trai Munson e conta para Warden onde o dinheiro está. Ele tinha dito a Munson para nunca se apegar porque você somente se irá machucar com isso. Os últimos seis anos da sentença dele foram comutados, e quando perguntaram onde colocar a sua comissão por ter dado a informação, Sawyer respondeu ao Agente do tesouro Freedman para colocar em um banco em Albuquerque no nome de Clementine Phillips. Quando o diretor perguntou quem era ela, Sawyer responde somente: "Já terminamos?" Tempo Real Na Ilha da Hidra Jack começa o episódio confrontando Juliet sobre o conflito de autoridades entre os Outros. Juliet insiste que é uma autoridade em comum, e que não é Ben que toma as decisões, mas ela é interrompida quando Ben pede que ela venha rápido. Colleen chegou, ferida por Sun. Sawyer decide fazer um contra-ataque contra seus captores e planeja uma fuga. Sua idéia é mover o cano de água e conectar com a eletricidade do botão de comida, o que faria com que ele mesmo fosse eletrocutado junto com um dos Outros que ele conseguisse pegar pela jaula. Ele quase consegue quando Ben chega perto da poça de água. Ben pergunta quantos anos Sawyer tem, (primeiramente Sawyer diz 32... mas então admite ter 35), e quando ele pesa, (Sawyer diz perto dos 81kg). Quando Ben pisa dentro da poça, Sawyer o agarra e empurra o botão várias vezes, mas não há nenhuma carga. Ben conta a ele que eles desligaram, e então começa a bater em Sawyer com um bastão. Sawyer é preso em uma mesa. Jason e Matthew chegam e ficam perto dele, enquanto Tom e Ben assistem. Sawyer começa a gritar, e então um dos dois homens diz a ele para morder um pedaço de pau, para a dor. Sawyer começa a entrar em pânico quando o outro homem começa a respingar um líquido de uma agulha gigante. Os dois se debruçam sobre Sawyer, enquanto ele grita através do pedaço de pau, e Jason diz a Matthew, "Apenas faça como eles fazem nos filmes..." e Matthew injeta Sawyer com a agulha perto do osso esterno/coração (assim como John Travolta injetando em Uma Thurman no filme Pulp Fiction). Durante isso, Jack consegue escutar os gritos de Sawyer através do interfone supostamente quebrado de sua cela. Sawyer acorda e encontra Ben segurando uma gaiola contendo um coelho com o número 8 em suas costas. Como Sawyer começa a questionar o que está havendo, Ben começa sacudir a gaiola furiosamente, assustando o coelho, o qual em pânico, cai imóvel. Ben diz a Sawyer que o coelho tinha um marca passo, e que Sawyer também tem. É dito a ele que se seu coração atingir a velocidade de 140 irá explodir, e lhe é dado um relógio que monitora os batimentos de seu coração, o qual começa a bipar se passar de 125. Então Ben declara que fará o mesmo com Kate se Sawyer não se comportar ou contar a Kate o que aconteceu com ele. Sawyer é levado de volta para sua jaula, e Kate ganha novas roupas. Quando Kate começa a trocar de roupa, Sawyer fica interessado e seu relógio dispara, assim que Kate o questiona, ele espirra água gelada em si mesmo e furiosamente dá de ombros. Juliet se apressa para pedir ajuda de Jack para ajudar ela a salvar Colleen. Ela está coberta de sangue, e leva Jack para a sala de operações aonde ele vê alguns interessantes raio-X nas paredes. Ben, Tom e Pickett estão assistindo da sala de observação. Jack e Juliet tentam salvar Colleen, mas ela tem um ataque cardíaco e Jack pede por um desfibrilador. Juliet diz a ele que isso nunca aconteceu antes, e que eles não tem as baterias para o desfibrilador novamente. Jack imediatamente entra no modo de emergência, mas não é capaz de salvá-la. Furioso, Pickett sai para fora até as jaulas dos ursos e tira Sawyer de lá, então começa a bater nele perto da jaula de Kate. Ele manda ela dizer se ama ele, e continua batendo na cara de Sawyer até que ele fica muito ferido e sangrando. Kate, chorando, coloca seus braços para fora da jaula e agarra Sawyer. Ela finalmente fala que ama ele. Pickett sai. Ben deixou Jack algemado na mesa onde está o corpo de Colleen, de propósito. Entretanto, Juliet chega. Ela conta a ele que ela é uma médica especialista em fertilidade, e não teve muitas experiências com morte antes. Jack diz que ela não poderia ter feito nada (nem ele pôde) - e Juliet pergunta se ele está dizendo isso para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ele diz que não se importa por fazê-la se sentir melhor. Quando Juliet vai desalgemá-lo, ele diz que os Raios-x lá fora são de um homem de uns 40 anos com um grande tumor em sua coluna. Jack diz que ele é um cirurgião de coluna, e sabe que está la para remover aquele tumor do raio-x. Ele pergunta quem é que ele tem que salvar. Kate consegue escapar atravez de um buraco no topo de sua cela. Ela está perturbada porque Sawyer não irá falar sobre o que eles fizeram com ele, e exige que eles escapem juntos. Sawyer diz para ela ir sozinha, mas ela não vai, tentando quebrar sua fechadura. Quando Sawyer diz "se você realmente me ama, corra" --- Kate diz a ele que ela somente disse aquilo para fazer Pickett parar de bater nele. Ela retorna para a cela dela, explicando "Viver juntos, morrer sozinho." Mais tarde, Ben acorda Sawyer e o leva para um passeio. Sawyer faz uma piada sobre Ben matar o coelho, e brinca que Ben gostaria de "Of Mice and Men" pelo assassinato do bichinho. Então eles sobem por um desfiladeiro, o monitor cardíaco de Sawyer começa a alarmar, e ele está desconfortável com isso. Sawyer pergunta se Ben o trouxe para subir a montanha apenas para matá-lo. Ben para e diz que ele não tem um marca-passo. Ele mostra o coelho marcado com 8 e diz que o coelho somente foi sedado e não está morto, porque eles não são assassinos. Sawyer diz que poderia ser um outro coelho, e Ben concorda. Mas mostrar a ele o coelho não era o motivo da caminhada. Enquanto eles sobem a montanha, Sawyer fica chocado ao ver outra ilha em frente da que eles estão. Ben conta que aquela ilha é a ilha de Sawyer, e que ele não pode escapar de sua cela, porque ele não tem para onde ir. Ben também cita "Of Mice and Men", dizendo que mesmo homens podem se sentir sozinhos e menciona que Sawyer somente desistiu quando eles ameaçaram Kate e talvez Sawyer devesse estar ciente de que ele apenas está tentando distanciar-se dela, quando na verdade ele precisa dela. Ben diz a ele para voltar para sua jaula, e Sawyer, triste, vai. No Acampamento Desmond fala para Claire que ela precisa se mudar para a praia, para que ele pudesse consertar o telhado de sua cabana. Claire diz que não era necessário, e que estava bom do jeito que Charlie havia feito e Charlie aparece dizendo que ele mesmo poderia consertar o telhado. Desmond concorda relutantemente e vai embora. Desmond encontra Paulo e pega um taco de golf dele emprestado. Desmond constrói uma antena com o taco de golf na ponta. Hurley pergunta a Desmond se o que ele havia feito era alguma espécie de arte, e Desmond responde dizendo que não, que era apenas um experimento. Ele também rejeita a salada de frutas que Hurley oferece. Quando Hurley está quase indo embora, Desmond sugere para ele esperar um momento. Um temporal espontâneo cai sobre eles. O telhado da cabana de Claire tinha buracos, e a água acaba atingindo Aaron. Claire e Charlie pegam Aaron e o cobrem e Charlie fica olhando para Desmond. Logo em seguida, um raio cai atingindo a "antena" que Desmond havia construído fazendo dela um pára raios. Os fios que Desmond havia usado para a construção da antena parecem estar pegando fogo. Charlie da uma olhada ao seu redor em choque, a depois fica olhando com uma cara de quem está confuso, para Desmond. Curiosidades *O título do episódio foi extraído de um discurso que Jack fazia para os sobreviventes em : "Cada um por si não vai funcionar. Se não pudermos viver juntos, vamos morrer sozinhos". Mas também é baseado na frase e atitude de Sawyer. *Tom disse a Ben que faz dois dias desde que o céu ficou roxo e que o sistema de comunicação dos Outros está inoperante. Essa é a terceira referência ao céu roxo: primeiro com Claire, depois com Hurley (falando com Desmond em ), e agora com Tom. *Em resposta a Sawyer: "É cada um por si", Kate simplesmente disse "Viver junto, morrer sozinho." Isso aconteceu logo depois de Kate ter dito que só falou que amava Sawyer para salvá-lo. *O Marca-passo não trabalha do jeito que Ben descreveu. Quando o coração é excitado, o marca-passo descarrega um pequeno choque elétrico durante cada ciclo cardíaco para regular a taxa de coração. Os desfibriladores funcionam de uma maneira similar ao que Ben descreveu, respondendo aos vários tipos de arritmia cardíaca com um choque de alta tensão. Implantar um ou outro dispositivo é um procedimento delicado que requer diversos dispositivos especializados e treinamento específico. Imediatamente após a cirurgia, a maioria de pacientes sentem o dispositivo dentro de si e através da pele. *Jack escutou vozes através do intercomunicador três vezes: **(1) A voz de Christian Shephard dizendo, "Esqueça isso", fazendo-o lembrar do seu conselho sobre Sarah. Juliet sugeriu que foi uma alucinação. **(2) Os gritos de Sawyer em protesto antes de ter uma grande agulha introduzido em seu tórax. **(3) Uma aparente discussão entre os Outros, antes de Juliet pedir a ajuda de Jack na cirurgia de Colleen. * Altofalantes são mostrados ao fundo quando Ben e Sawyer vão até o topo para ter uma visão da Ilha. *O banco que Kate ajudou a roubar em fica em Albuquerque. Referências Culturais *Sawyer chama Munson pelo apelido de "Costanza" em referência ao personagem de Seinfeld; George Costanza. *Sawyer chama Munson de "Murgatroyd" em referência ao personagem de quadrinhos Snagglepuss, que em tempo é uma referência ao personagem Leão Covarde de Bert Lahr na versão de Mágico de Oz de 1939. *Sawyer chama Pickett de "Chinatown" em referência ao nariz quebrado e coberto por curativos do personagem Jack Gittes de Jack Nicholson no filme de Romam Polanski em 1974 Chinatown. *Um dos Outros injeta em Sawyer algo no esterno "como naquele filme". O filme é aparentemente o Pulp Fiction aonde dois homens tem de injetar adrenalina numa mulher usando uma grande agulha. *O desenho que Jack assiste é intitulado "O Danúbio Azul". *O coelho branco numerado com um 8 é quase certamente referência ao livro de Stephen King On Writing. King descreve um coelho branco preso com um número 8 pintado como uma forma de expressar como palavras podem expressar idéias e imagens. *O monitor cardíaco de Sawyer é feito para ser usado como um Suunto (modelo mais provável Advizor), e é feito e manufaturado por "pacelabs 514". "pacelabs 514" é de fato uma Spacelabs 514" (U.S. Patent #4715385) que é comumente um monitor cardíaco construído antes de 1981. Temas Recorrentes *A sentença de prisão de Sawyer era de 15 meses, porém no nono se tornou um homem livre. *Sawyer convenceu Munson em deixar que ele o ajudasse a esconder seus milhões; a localização do dinheiro foi dada a Warden Harris e Agente Freedman em troca da liberdade de Sawyer. *Sawyer negou a paternidade de Clementine, mas depositou dinheiro em sua conta anonimamente. *Jack não consegue salvar a vida de Colleen "Ela estava morta antes que você a colocasse nessa mesa." Depois, Jack é propositalmente forçado a esperar enquanto permanece ao lado do cadáver. *Juliet diz que parte da aparelhagem médica estava quebrada, não era precisa, porque "nós não tinhamos nada acontecendo antes." Depois ela diz "Eu não estou acostumada com a morte." *Pickett deseja matar Sawyer. *O coelho é aparentemente morto mas Ben diz a Sawyer que ele estava apenas inconsciente. *Os 10 milhões de Munson estavam escondidos numa loja de conveniências em 441 unidade 23c. *A ID de Sawyer como prisioneiro era 840, e a de Munson 248. *Está chovendo quando Kate escorrega entre as barras de sua cela. *Uma tempestade se aproxima, e uma raio acerta o pará-raios de Desmond. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Every Man for Himself Categoria:Centrado em Sawyer